


Chain Link

by Asshatry



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chain Link, F/M, Fences, Horror, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Negan Smut, Negan Smut Week, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshatry/pseuds/Asshatry
Summary: Negan catches his new wife climbing his fence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut.

I couldn’t stay cooped up in that room with all those other women any longer. I had just recently married Negan and joined his other wives in The Sanctuary and things had been going well… _until tonight_. Most of his wives’ cycles had synced and everyone was moody. I couldn’t bare to sit in that parlor room another second. It was late, and the sun had already set when I decided to sneak out of the compound.

I had thought that some fresh air would make things better, but I still felt trapped. I headed over to the chain link fence and looked around; the back of the settlement was empty. His guards would be patrolling the front entrance during the night, so I was by myself.

I don’t know what came over me but I felt the sudden urge to hop the fence. It wasn’t that I wanted to leave Negan and The Sanctuary, but I just felt this incredible need to get out. I looked up at the fence and the barbed wire snaking along the top. It didn’t look that sharp, so maybe if I could maneuver around it I could get over the fence unscathed. Then again, doing so in the dress I was asked to wear as his wife wouldn’t be any easy feat. I decided to give it a go anyways–the need to be free was too great not to at least try.

I placed one foot steady against the fence and reached halfway up the thin metal wall. I was just about to reach a little higher up when I heard a booming voice come from right behind me.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

I felt my heart fall into my stomach and I set my foot on the ground, turning to see Negan peering at me in the darkness. I could barely make out Lucille laying against his shoulder.

“Negan!” I sputtered, backing up against the fence. He took a few steps closer and I could see his features better in the moonlight. He looked _pissed_.

“I’m sorry!” I stammered looking up at him with wide eyes. “I just needed some air– that’s all.”

He continued to stare down at me.

“You were climbing my fence.”

I didn’t know how to respond. It had been stupid to even try it, but to have to try and explain to him felt impossible. I decided I wouldn’t even try.

“I’m sorry,” I repeated.

“If you don’t want to be my wife, you need to fucking tell me. I can’t read your mind,” he sneered.

“No, it’s not that. I want to be your wife!” I urged, confused as to why he jumped to this conclusion. He looked down at me still so serious.

“You could have gotten hurt. What the fuck were you thinking?” His voice was a little softer than before but he was still stern. I took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his arm gently.

“It was stupid. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“You better not,” he grumbled.

He took a deep breath and set Lucille against the fence and stretched his arms up, yawning. He was starting to relax and I loved seeing him like this. The scary leader facade was down–there was no one around but us.

“Fresh air, huh?” he inquired, finally smiling at me. I grinned back. _There was my Negan._

“Yeah. Sherry and Amber were arguing. I just felt trapped in there and wanted to get out….” I trailed off, not wanting to tell him how I still felt pretty stressed being on this side of the fence and in his Sanctuary. It wasn’t him. He was my one saving grace in this place.

“Fucking hell,” he grumbled, rubbing his salt and pepper beard. “Glad I came out here, then.”

I smiled at him and leaned against the fence, taking him in. I could now see the lustful look he was giving me. I hadn’t been his wife long, but I knew it when I saw it.

“So what kind of punishment should I dish out for climbing my fence?” he taunted, closing the distance between us. I pressed my back farther against the chain link.

“I didn’t climb your fence,” I pointed out coyly.

“You tried to,” he said, advancing. “And I can’t have that.”

“Well, punish me then,” I purred.

He didn’t hesitate and pressed against me. His lips met mine hungrily, capturing me in a deep kiss. I couldn’t help but moan as he began to suck my bottom lip and as his hand cupped one of my breasts through my dress. The fence rattled behind me as he pressed even harder, and I moved my hands back and gripped it tightly. Were we really going to do this? Out here–in the open? What if one of his men saw?

Negan clearly didn’t care and his hands slid down my sides to my hips. He pulled my bottom half closer to his and I could feel he was already hard. I grinded against him and he groaned loud, his hands moving up my back and pulling the zipper on my dress. I thought he was going to rip the dress off with the way things were going, but he gently unzipped me and began pulling the dress down my body, kissing my bare skin as he went. The cool night air hit my exposed flesh and I shuddered. I suddenly didn’t care if anyone saw us. He made me feel safe and I wanted to make him feel good.

I shivered as I felt his coarse fingers pulled my panties down and he flipped me so I was facing the fence. I tilted my head to the side and felt my entire body being pressed against the woven metal barrier and it clanged. I could barely make out Negan in my peripheral vision, but I could tell he was taking me in.

“That’s a fucking sight,” he said, staring at my body pressed against the thin metal fence. I grinned and wiggled my ass at him. The movement caused the fence to cling and the noise rang out loud in the night air. Negan chuckled and pressed against me again and I frowned when I felt his pants were still on. He leaned his head next to mine and bit my ear before he spoke.

“You keep rattling this fucking fence and my men are gonna catch us,” he hissed, his warm breath tickling my skin. I pressed my ass hard against him.

“I don’t care,” I responded defiantly, as I started to grind. He moaned loud and gripped my hips, matching the rhythm of my movement. We moved together and I relished the sounds of his moans he made as my ass rubbed against his erection. I gasped when one of his hands slid down between my thighs and he dipped a finger between my folds. The concoction of the cool air against my skin and his warm digit inside me made me squirm. He held me fast as I tried to continue my little dance against him.

He was starting to slip in a second finger, when I heard a low growl from in front of me on the other side of the fence. My head shot up, instantly alerted to the walker that was making its way towards us. It had probably heard the rattling sound of the fence and was now slowly approaching us. I could barely make it out in the darkness, but as it stepped out from some brush I could see its raggedy, blood stained clothing that barely clung to its frail body.

“Negan…” I whispered, my attention fully on the approaching walker. His fingers were still inside me, rubbing my walls fast and hard. When he didn’t respond, I tried to turn around to look at him but he held me still.

“Negan!” I whispered again desperately. I watched as the walker started to come up to the fence and could see it’s yellowish skin drooping around its eyes and lips.

“This fucker must like to watch!” he announced, pulling out his fingers from my soaking slit. I knew the walker was on the other side of the fence, but the thin metal didn’t feel like it was enough to keep me safe. I stood frozen in fear watching as it finally reached us and it wrapped its decaying fingers around the metal loops. It’s rancid scent invading my nostrils and its eyes were locked onto mine as it attempted to reach me through the fence.

I tried to move away from the fence again. I was relieved when I was able to take a half step back away from the fence and the walker that was now trying to make me its next meal. I was still looking into the walker’s eyes when I heard the sound of Negan’s zipper. I felt him press against me from behind again, and I could feel his uncovered dick rub against my inner thigh.

“Trust me, babe,” he mewled, lining himself with my entrance. I was still frozen in fear, watching the walker before me when I felt him enter me slowly. I called out and the walker snapped its jaws at my sudden noise. The familiar feel of him sliding inside me, along with the way his strong arms were holding me up, made me relax a bit. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the dead creature in front of me, and just tried to focus on feeling Negan.

He pushed in slowly and then pulled out part ways. When he thrusted again it was harder, and my hands that had been locked at my sides now reached out to the fence. I grasped the links above the walker’s head, desperate to hold onto something to steady myself against his force. I opened my eyes to see the walker gripping a lower part of the fence, gnashing its teeth at us. My heart was pounding so loud I thought it was going to burst through my chest as Negan continued to fuck me.

As if to reassure me I was safe, Negan kissed my neck softly as he picked up the pace of his thrusts and buried himself deep inside my core. I felt a shiver course through my body and he groaned loudly as I squeezed against him. I felt his teeth softly start to bite against my back shoulder and I yelped. With the walker before us, and the feeling of his teeth, it was all too much. I squirmed again but he held me still and snickered.

“Just showing this asshole what he can’t have,” he said, nibbling at my neck and pounding in and out of me faster. The added elements of fucking outside and the walker had my sensations on overload and I didn’t want him to stop. I pressed against him hard as he moved against me and he growled, gripping my hips tightly as I rolled them. He was hitting all the right spots and I could feel the pressure building deep inside me.

I wanted so badly to turn around to see him. As I tried to turn to look at his face, he spun me towards him and pressed me against the fence hard, pushing his thick cock deep inside me. I gasped out as I felt the walker’s snarls come from right behind my head, the only thing keeping me from being bit was the flimsy metal fence. I clung to Negan like my life depended on it as the walker’s fingers tried to grasp me through the fence.

The sensation of him inside me filling me up, his soft grunts and the threat of the walker had caused a spring to coil within me so tight and hard. The walker’s fingers slid against my exposed arms and I trembled. When his mouth crashed hard against mine, I felt myself tense up as a shattering orgasm hit me hard.  I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me through my orgasm.  I felt like my body was going to go limp, but he continued to hold me up and thrusted a few more times, slow and hard, until I felt his release and he began moaning a mixture of curse words. He pressed his forehead against mine and looked right into my eyes as we both came down from the insane high. Meanwhile, the walker was still desperately trying to grab me.

In that moment, it didn’t matter. I stared deep into Negan’s eyes as we both breathed heavily. He hadn’t even taken his pants off to fuck me, and I didn’t look down to see him zip himself back up. He reached a hand back to his belt and pulled out a knife and as quick as a flash, he stabbed the walker through one of the small openings on the fence. I felt its cold fingers leave my skin and could hear its lifeless corpse slide down the fence behind me. I didn’t turn to look at it–I was still staring up at him. He looked back down at me and went to say something, but I leaned into him and pressed my mouth against his once again.

He kissed me passionately, and when we finally broke apart he was grinning.

“I was going to say… I’m no fucking carpenter but I could hammer you against this fence all night.”


End file.
